


And you call yourself my brother

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Is it incest tho?), Fluff, LANGUAGE (Sorry Steve), Loki being himself: a little shit Thorki, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, multiple orgasm, slight angst, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: Loki has a new hobby. Thor makes fun of him and Loki takes revenge.





	And you call yourself my brother

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Originally posted on fanfictionofmyown.

“I cannot believe you stabbed me with a knitting needle.” Thor said loudly. Loki just sat in front of him on one of the couches, his back to his brother, his arms crossed over his chest. Clint and Sam glanced around the corner from the kitchen. Bruce, Steve, and Natasha came inside from the balcony to look what was going on.

A smug smirk played on Loki’s lips and some knitting wool lay on his lap. “So what? You made fun of me.” He simply said. The rest of the Avengers started to laugh out loud. Thor slowly pulled the needle out of his stomach. It’s nothing big, nothing a god couldn’t handle of course.

“All I said was true. Instead of deciding to be a proud fighter, you decided the life of a maid who’s knitting.” Thor grinned mischievously but ready to jump away from his brother. His brother just threw the knitting stuff at him. “That is all your fault! You wanted me here! I have to get a hobby! So this is what I decided to do! But of course, the Great Thor, Asgards golden boy, thinks it’s too pathetic! Then tell me what to do! I am not allowed outside! I am not allowed near a training room! I am not allowed to carry a weapon! I am not allowed to use or train my magic! So what am I going to do?!”

He stood up and busted out of the room.

And now, here we are, Thor is standing in front of Loki’s door. He sighs before he decides to lift his hand to knock. Before he can touch it, he hears a mumble from the inside. “Go away!” The god of thunder has the urge to smile slightly. ‘Stubborn brother’ he thinks.

Loki’s warning doesn’t scare Thor away in any way. His hand turns the doorknob and he opens it. He walks in slowly to find Loki on his bed with his back towards Thor. The older brother walks to the bed as if he were used to doing so. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

In the first few minutes he can see how Loki’s breath fastens and his body looks stiff. But with the time he relaxes more and more. His breathing is back to normal and if Thor didn’t know him so good, he would think he was asleep.

“Loki, you as the god of mischief should understand when your own brother makes a joke.” He tries but receives no answer.

“I mean, I understand your situation, but you can’t just walk around and 'not allow’ something funny to happen.” He digs further. Still no answer.

“See? I am truly sorry if I hurt you in any way. It was just fun. I know you are a great warrior if you want to.” Thor looks at the roof.

“That’s a lie.”

Thor calmly sinks his head to see Loki staring up at him. The blue orbs of his brother shine a bit green when they meet Thor’s own. “I can see when you’re lying. I am the god of lies too.” Thor chuckles at this comment, but nods. “Yes, it is. You are too thin. Of course, you did gain mass and you are quite good with your daggers, but you are too slow and-..” - “Yes! YES! Thank you! I already know that you are sooo much better than me!” He turns away from Thor again. Thor just smiles.

“Oh, Loki.. Brother, you are so much better than me at so many expertise but you never see it. You always just compare yourself with me. Loki, you are so intelligent and funny if you want to, but your jealousy gets the better of you. You could be so much more.” Loki only snorts. “As if.” The older one of the brothers slowly gets up and the younger one thinks he will 'finally’ leave him alone. But against Loki’s 'hopes’ Thor slowly lies down beside him and puts one hand on the head of the god of mischief.

“You are supposed to be a god, not the pouting, spoiled child you are.” Thor ruffles a bit through the long black hair. The younger one shifts away and presses his face into the pillow. “Go away!” He tries half-heartedly to push the blond away from him, but Thor just chuckles. Loki might not say it out loud or even in his thoughts, but he likes to be so close to the other god. Out of everyone, Thor seems to be the only one who always at least tried to be on his side. Or to help him. And he just fucked up. Everything. So the golden boy came to save everyone, even him.

The god of thunder lays one arm around Loki’s waist and pulls him closer into his chest. Thor hides his face in the black hair and breathes in deeply. Loki stiffens slightly but does not try to fight him. He actually tries to snuggle into the hard chest against his back without Thor noticing, but well.. he failed successfully. He hears his brother’s dark laughter and feels his breath on his neck. A hot shower runs over Loki’s spine. He knows why he reacts like that and he knows that Thor knows it too.

“My dear baby-brother. You don’t need to be strong or better than me. You have many other qualities. Just because others don’t see them, does not mean I don’t see them.” His hand wanders over the clothed stomach of Loki. He lowers his voice and tells him darkly “Come on.. do it.. you know what I ask for.. and I know you need that.” His voice is soft but firm. There is no way out. With a dark green shine vanishes the green sweater. Thor grins to himself. He loves this. He loves his baby brother. Even with all the mistakes, he made in the past. He loves him and he loves the times they can spend together. Alone.

His hand travels over the muscles. His brother is thin, yes, but he is anything but weak. He is strong and Thor got to see that many times in many fights. But who would be Loki to trust him once?

His other hand brushes the black hair to one side so he has free access to the skin on the neck of the younger one. He lowers his head until his face is just millimeters away from his skin. He waits. He needs Loki’s permission. He does not want to make him uncomfortable. He knows how the other god could be like if he is uncomfortable.

It does not take Loki long to push himself up a bit, so his skin touches Thor's lips. He might seem to not enjoy this, but actually, he enjoys this too much. He always tries to hide it. He does not want Thor to know. But he knows that Thor knows. Loki lets out a slight whimper when their bodies connect. Thor’s lips aren't soft. They are broken, but for Loki, it is the best thing ever. He wants this. He wants someone who takes care. He wants Thor to take care of him. He wants Thor to understand him or at least to try to. He already did, but now Loki is a different person. Since he came to Midgard he changed a lot, but not his feelings for his brother. He wants to be safe and he wants Thor to be his 'knight in shining armor’. Of course, Thor already saved him, but he wants more.

And who is Thor to not give him exactly what he wants? His hand wanders from the six-pack lower. “You want this, don't you, brother? Do you want all my love for you? Want to feel everything I can give you?” Thor growls in the younger one’s ear. Just when Loki wants to answer with a sassy comment Thor grabs his member and all he can let out is a whimper. He takes Thor's wrist in his hand, but not to get it away from him, more like to steady himself. The god of thunder starts to pump his hand slowly and sucks on the neck of his brother. “Just one touch and you’re all mine. Just one touch, brother. I’m going to show you how much I love you. I’m going to give this spoiled child what he wants.” His thumb plays circles over the tip of Loki’s cock. “Shut up and do it already.” The god of mischief growls. What makes Thor chuckle darkly. “Needy are we?” The blond leaves a trail of kisses on the back of the younger. He pushes him on his stomach and lifts his bottom up.

Thor takes both of his hands and works them over Loki’s ass. He spreads the younger one’s cheeks to get a better look at his target. Meanwhile, Loki is getting impatient and just wants to snap at his brother again, but again Thor does something to make him whimper in surprise. He slowly licks the god of thunder from the shaft to the little hole. A big grin playing on his face when he sees the reaction from his younger brother. “Oh, baby brother! You sound so sweet when you cry out because of the pleasure I give you. Nobody is able to give you this pleasure. I’ll make sure of that.” He continues eating his brother out. He twirls his tongue and pushes it against it. Loki’s hands grab the sheets and he moans loud. “Thor, in Odin’s name-…” - “Could you please not mention father in the bedroom? It kinda kills the mood, you know?” Asks Thor fast. “I was just trying to say: If you don't go faster, I’ll do it. I’m probably better at it anyway.” - “Look, look! We found our confidence again!” Thor presses a finger inside Loki. He’s careful to not hurt him but goes rougher than before. He does not give him time to get used to his finger and starts pumping in and out. The frost giant can’t help but moan. He likes this and he wants this so bad. It’s been too long. But it is not enough. He wants more.

“Brother, please.” Thor just chuckles darkly. “Look at you. Always so full of yourself, but actually you just want to be filled with someone else. And I am the lucky one who gets to fuck you.” Loki cries out loud when another finger enters him and stretches him. “I will shove my cock into your sweet little hole. I will have my way with you. I will fuck my baby brother so hard. You will know who you belong to. Can’t wait to hear you screaming my name.” He growls deep on the thought and the picture in front of him. Loki is sweating. His skin reflects the light. Thor presses deeper and moves his fingers. Loki moans loud.

He needs more. He wants more. But he is too embarrassed to ask for it. It’s not their first time, but it is always something special to the younger man. It started after Ragnarok and it’s been going on since then. The first time was strange and a fight of dominance but from there on it is just the first time Loki receives love from a family member. He wants Thor not to be his brother, but they can’t be something different. So he tries to enjoy everything he can get. Like right now.

The god of thunder takes his fingers out and turns the black-haired one on his back. Thor crawls on top of him, leaning on his forearms to not crush the slim figure of his younger brother. He pauses a moment and looks at Loki’s face. His eyes are closed, his lips parted. His breath is heavy and his hair all over the place. Thor leans down, his forehead on the others one and waits until the god of mischief opens his eyes. It happens rather quickly and before Loki can question his brother, he already starts to answer.

“I love you, Loki. I really love you. And I know you do love me too even when you are not saying it. I love you. And not just as a brother. I love you for the person you are, with all your mistakes and quirks.” The younger one looks away. A small blush spreads over his cheeks. Thor chuckles and kisses the cheek of his brother. He spreads the legs of the other god and positions himself at Loki’s entrance. He slowly works himself into the tight embrace. He moans deeply and loud. Loki whimpers; his hands clench the sheets. “Thor…”

After a few moments (for Loki to get used to the size of his brother) Thor starts to push slowly in and out. “You are so tight.. god.. you feel so good..” he moans. Loki puts his legs around Thor's hips. The god of thunder leans down to kiss, bite and lick his brother's chest. He varies the speed of his hips. But not too much. He takes care not to touch the bundle of nerves inside Loki which drives said one insane. He wiggles and pushes himself against his brother. He tries everything to change the angle to get friction at that special point, but Thor is careful to not let him do it.

“Needy are we?” Thor chuckles darkly. “Shut up and stop holding back.” Growled Loki frustratedly. Thor pulls out until only the head of his cock is still inside, his hands on the younger one’s hips, holding him down to the mattress so he won’t move. He leans down to one side of Loki’s head and bites softly into the earlobe. “You want me to let go? To fuck you fast and rough? So you still feel me the next few days? My dick deep inside of you? You want me to fuck you even after you came?” - “Oh god… yes! Yes, I want that! Finally, do it, you oaf!” Thor shoves his member hard into Loki’s hole. “Behave, brother.” He growls before starting to move fast and hard. He strives as often over Loki’s special spot as he can reach it, driving Loki crazy. He wriggles, he moans. He clenched around Thor, he cries out loud. He bucks his hips in his brother's rhythm, he whimpers his name. He arches his back and screams.

Hard and fast as promised. Soon Loki falls over the edge and pulses around Thor but the god of thunder doesn’t stop. He pushes deeper and faster. Loki’s shouts turn silent. His eyes pressed together, his lips formed into a scream. His skin is so sensitive and Thor smirks at him. “Are you happy? Baby brother, is this what you wanted? To lie helplessly under me and take my cock so well? Fuck! I’m going to make you come again!”

His hand wanders to Lokis member and he grabs him. Immediately he starts pumping in the rhythm of his hips. Loki’s whole body starts to shake and he tries everything to stop Thor’s hand. It’s too much. He can’t take it. Everything is hot and cold at the same time. The pleasure is unbearable. But he has no power to stop his older brother. His muscles start to clench again and he feels the next wave of pleasure rolling up.

“I’m close.. I-I’m gonna come. Loki, come with me..” Thor breathes heavily and leans down to kiss his brother’s jaw.

A few more thrusts and both of them fall into an abyss. Thor collapses onto the other god. When he catches his breath, he pulls out with a moan and lets himself fall on the bed beside his younger brother who still tries to calm down. He grabs him fast and pulls him into his embrace. On of his arms is around his shoulders so he can still play with the black hair and the other one around his waist to hold him close. They don’t mind the mess they just made. Loki will probably clean them when he feels better later. They stay in silence for a few minutes until Loki speaks up.

“And you call yourself my brother.” - “Shut up, Loki. Don’t act like you didn’t like that.” Thor leans in and kisses his brother’s forehead. Loki smiles happily and mumbles to himself against the blond’s chest. “…I love you too.”


End file.
